


I <3 BJ's

by Saucy_rer



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Co-workers, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucy_rer/pseuds/Saucy_rer
Summary: CEO Arthur pendragon catches Merlin wearing a rather interesting shirt. fun times ensue ;)
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 37
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	I <3 BJ's

Merlin was writhing on the bed. His hand was tugging furiously at his cock while his other reached behind him. 

He needed this. He needed to unwind, especially after the shit day he had. He was the assistant to one of the worst stuck up prats. What made his day worse was his massive crush on said ceo. He had fallen head over heels for Arthur when he first laid eyes on him. 

When he arrived home he immediately shucked off his clothes, flopping into his bed. He grabbed the lube and got to work. The room was filled with pants and moans

‘a-Arthur” he breathed under his breath. “harder please” he panted. He imagined the authoritative voice that Arthur always scolded him in.

“get over here Merlin”

“what the hell do you think you're doing?”

He let out another shaky moan

Most nights would end like this. It would end with him collapsing on the bed, his boss’ name on his lips.

Most nights, but not this one. Right as he felt the warm coil in his stomach, right as he was about to explode, he heard knocking on his front door. He tried to ignore it but it only got louder. A voice spoke up “C’mon Merlin! I know you’re in there!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arthur had a pretty good day at work. He finally finished his reports and concluded the day with a great quarterly meeting. Even better, his assistant wore his skinny jeans. He made sure to knock over many a pencil cup and file, just to ogle at the plump behind.

Merlin left in a hurry that day, much to the disappointment of Arthur. As he was leaving his office he noticed the stack of papers Merlin had to review. Arthur sighed. “that forgetful clotpole”

He set off towards Merlin’s flat. As he arrived, he put his ears to the door, wondering if Merlin was home. 

That’s when he heard it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Merlin was fucked. Of course, it had to be sir prat himself. He scrambled up, digging around for cloths. He settled on a black shirt and cotton short shorts. He flipped the shirt right side out and tossed them on almost tripping when he wore his shorts. 

“h-hey Arthur! Uh, what are you doing here?” His voice, hoarse from his activities prior. 

Arthur swept his eyes up and down Merlin frame, a small sliver of lust appeared before it was washed away, by a teasing smile. “you forgot your files on your desk. Thought I would drop them off for you.”

Merlin awkwardly shuffled aside, gesturing towards the couches “yeah, uh thanks, come on in”

“would you like some tea?” He asked from the kitchens

Arthur sidestepped his assistant flopping down on the couch, his eyes focused on the shorts “yeah, sure”

Merlin sat down on the couch and set the cup on the table “yeah thanks again for bringing the files” he stuttered. 

His eyes were drawn to the way Arthurs button-down seem to stretch around his muscles, how tight it looked around his biceps. Oh what he would give to have those arms hold him down while he was fucked senseless, he thought. 

Wait. He didn’t say that aloud right?!

Arthur chuckled “didn’t know you swung that way Merlin” he smirked

Merlin panicked did he just say that aloud to his boss?! 

When he got the courage to look up, Arthur was gesturing towards his shirt. Merlin sighed in relief, it must be some fandom lingo he had yet to learn. After all, he did own many a graphic tee

Merlin laughed it off, “well I do love them”

Merlin looked down. He was mortified. He was wearing the shirt Gwaine had gotten for him. On it read “I <3 BJ” in a tacky font. 

His eyes went wide. What did he just say? 

Not only that, he saw the bulge in his own pants. He was mortified, realizing the tight shorts made everything stand out and that he still hadn’t calmed down from wanking.

Merlin’s head snapped up to look at his boss “w-wait no! This was just a shirt gwaine bought for me! Itwasamisunderstandingimsorry!” He blurted. He quickly got up and ushered Arthur towards the door 

Before Merlin could quite push the man out the door, Arthur flipped them over and slammed him against the door. Merlin’s breath hitched

“do you know how long I’ve been waiting for you to make a move? Watching you parade that fat ass all around the office? I heard you you know, moaning my name like the two-cent whore you are.” He whispered into his ear.

Looking into his eyes he asked “do you want this? Say no, and I’ll leave and pretend this never happened.” His eyes fell down to look at his lips.

Merlin nodded his head and let out a shaky sigh. This was better than any of his fantasies save for the embarrassment. Merlin was picked up bridal style and dropped on the couch. 

Arthur sat down next to him, unbuttoning his jeans “why don’t you show me just how much you like them?” He teased, a devilish smile on his face.

He mustn’t have expected Merlin to actually do it because his eyes went wide when Merlin dropped down to the soft carpet floor

“Holy fuck Merlin. How the hell are you so-” it trailed off to a sigh as Merlin started to mouth his briefs.

Merlin promptly removed the fabric and licked at the underside. Arthur sighs were music to his ears. When he sucked at the head, his boss let out a soft moan.

“fuck Merlin! Your mouth is gonna be the death of me!” He cried as he leaned back into the couch

Merlin pulled off for a second. “you’re gonna love this then” he smirked before taking Arthur down to the root. He had given blow jobs before. In fact, he loved them (as the shirt so plainly stated) he even trained away his gag reflex just to give better head. He loved the feeling and taste of a cock in his mouth. It was his drug.

Focusing back on the task at hand, he hollowed out his cheeks and caressed the underside of the cock. Arthur moaned loud and abashed. 

“fuck yeah, like that Merlin. Gonna come all over your pretty mouth” he moaned as Merlin sucked on the sensitive head. He ran his hands through Merlin’s raven locks

The next time Merlin swallowed him down Arthur bucked his hips. Merlin relaxed his mouth and Arthur got the message. He took both hands into his hair and started to piston his hips. 

At the last moment, Merlin was yanked off. Arthur gave his cock a couple of jerks before coming onto Merlin's face. 

Merlin opened his mouth wide, hoping to catch a drop. It felt like forever until Arthur finally stopped.

Merlin ran a finger through the mess on his cheek before sucking it right back into his mouth

“what the hell am I gonna do you with you, Merlin?” Arthur asked exasperated

Merlin smirked and straddled his boss’ lap “you can start by repaying the favour”


End file.
